Report 1036
Report #1036 Skillset: Brewmeister Skill: None Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Feb 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Since Dwarven Brewmeister can't change trades without being severely gimped (10 cha bards = not cute) and can no longer, like everyone else, benefit from combat related trade items from inactive trade skills, I think a small change to make their trans ability a little more accessible and less of a pain to use is warranted. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: For Dwarves with trans brewmeister, a new ability - beer blast/beer bong/keg stand or whatever. It would function like tea ceremony but with beer and just for the one doing it. Pale = white, Amber = green, Dark = Black (Dwarves scoff at the pansy affs that oolong protects against and skip that one, or if they don't absinthe = oolong). The cost and duration would be the same as a full tea ceremony. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the number of people needed for a tea ceremony when lead by a Dwarf. You know there ain't a dwarf in the history of ever who carried around enough matching unbroken china for 10 people anyway. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow artisans to make a comm heavy tea set, to be carried and not a room fixture, to reduce the number of people needed for a tea ceremony. Could work the description of the tea set into the ceremony message. Player Comments: ---on 2/5 @ 17:02 writes: Opposed. Enormous dmp unparalleled within the gme is reason enough. ---on 2/5 @ 17:33 writes: I just don't think this makes much sense. You're asking to be able to do a TeaCeremony... with beer? Why not ask for a different trans skill entirely? ---on 2/6 @ 22:47 writes: Ivyys really just more of a convenience change so that they can get something out of the trans trade ability they are locked into. Being able to more readily make use of this existing skill is unlikely to cause balance issues. Adding in a fair amount of inebriation will prevent rapidly changing resistances. Open to ideas for something new but any change would impact 6 different guilds and even thinking about that kind of scope makes my head hurt. ---on 2/7 @ 13:11 writes: Why not just reduce the number of people required for a tea ceremony? ---on 2/8 @ 16:37 writes: Added in a couple solutions in the just reduce the number of people needed, one for just Dwarves and then one in general. ---on 2/12 @ 13:48 writes: Solution 2 or 3 with a preference for 3. ---on 2/14 @ 13:53 writes: Support Solution 2 or 3. ---on 2/17 @ 20:54 writes: Any solution is fine ---on 2/23 @ 09:08 writes: I would not mind seeing teaceremony and herofete take fewer people for any race. I just do not see this tweak as fixing a problem. If the bonuses for dwarven bards are not enough those bonuses should be adjusted, if they are enough, then I do not see a problem. I do not see playing with a few numbers for tea ceremony as actually addressing a racial imbalance. You point seems to be that bringing race into trades created this problem, it seems to me that making non-dwarves second-class tea-ceremony masters makes the problem of race worse and not better. I suppose if the duration could be more for dwarves, but if the problem is with dwarven bards, why buff all dwarves? ---on 2/24 @ 18:41 writes: This report is concerning the issues surrounding a trade based spec race and the recent change to limit the benefits from inactive trades. Since dwarven bards are locked into their trade, allowing them to make the most of said trade would go a long way to address the lack of flexibility. It has nothing to do with cooking or the balancing nightmare of tweaking the spec race that spans 6 guilds beyond giving them greater access to something they already have.